The Children Nobody Thought About
by MidgleyMacbeth
Summary: Liz and Kat aren't your ordinary girls, but they aren't your ordinary demi-gods either. And the campers of Camp Half-Blood will be less than pleased when they find out who the two unusual girls' parents are.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue – High-Tea with Monsters.

 **B efore I start the story, I'd just like to make an Acknowledgement to my friend, who was the co-author of this story and the namesake of Katja.**

In the grand dining hall of the Welsh mansion, sat a little girl, surrounded by monsters. 'Oh, no' you might think. But this certain child was not causing trouble with the Greek monsters, quite the opposite actually. This little girl was making friends with the monsters, in the form of a tea party.

"Here, you go, mister doggy." Said the girl, passing an expensive china tea cup, which was full to the brim with a bubbly pink liquid. "Oh, careful there, miss cheerleader! You might just spill your drink." The monsters sat around her, bewildered but delighted. They had never experienced a mortal, especially one with immortal blood, being friendly and inviting them to tea.

"Oh, Elizabeth, _do_ sit down." The girl called across the room, where another girl of the same age was standing stock still, staring at the monsters. "It's quite rude to stare, especially at guests." The other girl, Elizabeth, did not reply, she only stood there.

The monsters said nothing through the one-sided conservation of the two mortal girl, though secretly they wondered how these two mortal girls were related. In fact, they were actually not related, they were step-sisters, Elizabeth's Dad and the other girl's Mum were married. Neither of them knew their other parent.

"Kat, Kat, Kat… why do you have to play with those monsters?" Elizabeth said in a small, but defiant, voice.

"How could you call our guests monsters?! And my name is not Kat, it is Katja." Katja's face turned a threatening shade of red.

"Because they are! And I can call you whatever I want!" Elizabeth fixed her glasses.

"Stop insulting our guests! And ladies don't shout"

The monsters, seeing the heated conversation, eyed each other and slowly stood, then they departed from the room. They shut the door gently behind them. Normally, these monsters would have killed the halve-mortal girls, but Katja was different, and they didn't want to kill Elizabeth in front of her. So they waited for their prey to exit the grand dining hall.

Almost a minute later, Elizabeth stormed out of the hall. She was heading towards the kitchen, so she could make a nice hot chocolate, to calm herself down. Off course, she didn't need to make her own hot chocolate, there were maids to do that sort of thing, but Elizabeth liked to do her own dirty work, unlike Katja. She had entered the kitchen when she heard a noise. She turned around to see none other than Mister Doggy, Miss Cheerleader and Mister Minotaur.


	2. Chapter 1 (the other one was a prolouge)

Chapter One – I didn't like that school anyw-AAAYYY!

Seven Years later.

 **Liz POV**

"Miss Welsh, I do _not_ appreciate sleeping in my class room!" A big bang sounded as someone slammed their hand down on my bed, err, desk. Giggles spread through my bedroom, ah, classroom. I blinked twice before I realised that I had been sleeping through extension math class. Damnit! _Oh, no_ I thought to myself, _I'm in for it._

"Do you know what happens to girls who sleep in my classroom? They get sent to the Principal's office. Go, now!" Mrs Clark's grass green eyes glared daggers at me. I got up and slowly collected my things, very slowly. I loved making teachers impatient, especially when I'm in trouble and especially with Mrs Clark.

"We don't have all day, Miss Welsh." Mrs Clark said, tapping her foot and sending smirks and sniggers through the class. I swung my heavy backpack on to my back and made my way to the front of the classroom, stamping on some of the other students' bags. This set a wave of 'Watch it!'s towards me. An extra loud remark came from the desk in the very front of the classroom, where my step-sister sat. Yes, that's right. I have I step-sister, and you probably know her. Everyone does. Her name is Katja Jade Welsh. Her mum is married to my dad. I call her Kat, much to her frustration.

"Well, Miss Welsh? Are you going?" Mrs Clark's voice sent chills down my spine, but I couldn't let her know that. Kat sniggered. I ignored her, and turned toward the teacher. Before I could stop myself, I dropped into a low bow, tucking one arm behind my back and the other across my front. The teacher looked outraged, as if smoke was going to start coming out of her nose, like a dragon.

I turned and quickly walked out of the classroom and down the hall to the Principal's office, grinning my face off all the way.

Let's just say that the principal was NOT happy. Oh well, its not like it matters. I didn't care what my step-mother thought, and my dad didn't even notice me. He's too busy. Anyway, as I said, I didn't care. I never liked that fancy school anyway. It was way too posh for my liking. And it wasn't like I was the only one that was happy about it, Kat would be over the moon.

The principal ordered me, in quite a huff, to 'get out of her office and never return to this school again!'. So, in other words, I got expelled. Ha, ha. The principal expected me to be angry, so I pretended to be angry. I stormed off, turning back for one second to look at the principal's smug expression, before slamming the door so hard that the paintings on the walls nearly fell. I heard her laughing as I 'made my way down the hall'. Little did Ms. Ford know, there was a pin, patiently waiting for her bottom, on the principal's chair.

I was right, Kat _was_ over the moon when she heard that I got expelled. No, she was over the sun. I wish.

Anyway, Kat was so happy that she actually hugged me. Now, I know that you are probably thinking that Kats a bad person. I'm going to say it now, she's not. Her and I just aren't the perfect match. I used to wonder about that when I was little. I thought that Kat was like one of the evil step-sisters in Cinderella, but then I realised that she didn't treat me like a slave, more like an equal. I disliked equal. I also used to wonder why me Kat fought so much, I mean, only real siblings fight like that, obviously not.

Well, Kat is a good person. And even though she is a bit of a snob, she's also considerably honest, awesomely adventurous (only when she feels like it), and she also quite loyal, like if you fell over, Kat would be the first person at your side, ready to pick you up. After a time period of seven years, I finally figured out why she was so mean to me. You see, Kat is weird. Extremely weird. Weird as in, likes school and has mini tea parties with 'invisible' people weird. Some mean kids even claimed that she was loopy.

And, because Kat was so 'weird', when we were little, littler in my case, she was bullied _a lot_. Bullied for claiming that she had tea parties with monsters. Oh, how I wish that those bullies were right when the said, meanly, that Kat's claims were 'stupid'.

Well, because Kat was bullied so, so much, she doesn't want it to happen again. I know, deep down Kat hates it, but three years ago a wall was built up. That wall was made of cement, and many layers of it. But there is a single hole in this wall, very high up, that only I knew about, because only I dared to climb that high. I rarely make it to that hole, but when I do, it's worth it.

Anyway, Kat and I were walking to the bus stop…

"Hey, Kat. Let's not take the bus." I said, grabbing her arm.

"Oh, Elizabeth, you're completely right!" Kat's face lit up. Oh, I forget to mention that as soon as I started calling her 'Kat', Katja started calling me 'Elizabeth', which is my proper name and I hate it. It's to posh. "Instead of taking the bus, we should call the chauffeur!"

"What?! Oh, no, no, no! That's not what I meant!" I quickly snatched her ridiculously sparkly pink phone out of her hand. Kat looked aghast and went to snatch the phone back, but was stopped by my best ' _You might not believe it, but I have a brain, and I know what I'm doing_ ' look. She returned with her well known ' _I don't particularly trust you, but I'll try something completely new and unknown to me, cause that's just how weird I am.'_ Oh, I love her. WAIT! No-that's-not-what-I-said! Erm…... Oh, you know what I mean!

"Come _on_ , this way!" I told Kat, grabbing her wrist and dragging her towards The Woods, where there was a trail I made, when I was sent home early from school to 'think about my bad behaviour'. "There's this really cool place I found, right in the middle of The Woods."

The Woods is like a sort of national park, but smaller. Its right in between our abnormally big and posh house and our abnormally big and posh school. I like walking through it from time to time, just to clear my head. For some reason, being surrounded by nature helps me breath, it makes me feel more at home than a queen-sized bed with a maid that comes to make it every morning.

Wait… I've just realised that you know barely anything about me. Well, hello, my name is Elizabeth (I prefer Liz) Allison Welsh. Only daughter of the famous Johnathan Welsh, who is well-known for murdering innocent plants and destroying the habitats of many (now homeless) animals. Step-daughter to the slightly stir-crazy Jennifer Welsh, and step-sister to, the also stir-crazy, Katja Anastasia Welsh. My favourite colour is green, my eyes are also dark green. I have hair the colour of dirt, and a button nose, in which my damn glasses keep falling off. I am average height, with rather long legs that make me an excellent runner. I enjoy reading (fiction, only ever fiction), Running outdoors, playing outdoors, climbing trees (I'm very athletic), swimming in lakes surrounded by nature, reading a (fiction) book high up in a tree, and altogether being outdoors.

"Just a little further." I tell Kat as we continue to walk around trees and bushes. "Ah, hear it is!" We reached a tree with one of its branches hanging low. I slowly reached up and gently pushed the branch up, revealing the most marvellous place. It was a sort of clearing, but all the trees around it have grown taller and thicker, leaning in and creating a dome of trees. The only light comes in from the small hole at the top of the dome, and the rare gaps between leaves.

"Woah…." Kat look completely speechless for about five seconds, before a wide grin started slowly forming on her face. "This place is absolutely exquisite!" Oh well, she can never drop that posh accent, can she?

Kat suddenly grabbed my hands and pulled me into the middle of the dome, in a spotlight made from the small hole at the top of the dome. I had the best idea.

"Yeah, Kat!" I said freeing my hands from hers, and putting them up in the air, gesturing towards the dome around us. "I welcome you to TERABITHIA!"

Kat started laughing uncontrollably, and, after a moment of taking the laughter in, I cracked up to. Wow, it was the best feeling! To laugh with my step-sister, for us both to be so happy at the same time. Happiness was glowing inside of me, from my head to toe, be pumped around like blood from my heart, where it glowed the brightest. I was laughing so hard that I started crying and I didn't want to stop!

Kat grabbed my hands again and we both started spinning around and around, laughing and laughing, daring each other to be the first one to fall. Eventually, I was the first one to fall, leaving Kat to stand over me in triumph. I laid there until my dizziness to subside, also trying to find and put my glasses on my face, before slowly getting to me feet. I wobbled a bit, causing Kat to crack up. Kat has inhuman balance and endurance, something I have always admired and envied.

Suddenly, Kat stopped laughing staring in fear at something behind me, her face had gotten all white. Something shoved me to the ground, making my glasses fly forward. Everything went blurry, Kat screamed as something threw her into a tree at the far side of the dome. Something roared, a loud and monstrous sound. _Glasses,_ I thought, my hands desperately searching the ground, _If I could only find those god damn glasses!_ I couldn't find them. Panic raced through me like a race car on its track. My breathing got faster and shallower. I was about to cry when my hands found something. Something broken. I recognised the glass shards, I felt the thin metal band of the temples. My glasses were broken.

"Kat! Kat! Kat, I can't see!" I shouted into the distance.

"Then do as I say, Elizabeth!" Kat's voice shouted back at me from the other direction. "Okay its behind you. Don't freak out, stay perfectly still."

I did as she said, trying not to move a muscle or make a noise. I tried to calm myself. It was alright, I told myself. It was all going to be fine.

"ELIZABETH!" Kat voice sprang from nowhere, a warning scream, "JUMP!" Her desperately voice rang out through the dome. I scrambled to my feet and jumped as high as I could in an instant. I heard the whoosh of a sharp object whizzing just under my feet. I willed myself to stay in the air longer, but of course that was impossible. I was down two seconds after I was up. Something sliced into my leg, sharp, infuriating pain spreading through my leg like a virus.

I cried out in pain, falling to the ground in an instant. But then the strangest thing happened. Something started to cover up my leg, as if climbing up it. I tried to shake it off, thinking that it was some type of monster, but it just stayed there, clinging on. Then it covered my cut, and a strange tingling sensation shot through me, making me shiver. And it just crawled of my leg, just like that. I quickly brought my leg up to my face, completely ignoring the strange thing that was trying to kill us, and ran my hand over it. No cut. Not even or a scar. Oh my god.

"Noooo!" I heard Kat cry, and I quickly looked up. Was Kat hurt? Was it about to kill her? I had to do something. But instead of seeing Kat crying in fear with a figure looming over her, I saw a big elephant-type foot about to crash down on me.

I had to get out. I had to. I was going to die. I tensed, telling myself that it won't be bad. That I wouldn't die. I just couldn't. And then another strange thing happened. If you thought that the thing crawling up my leg and healing a deep wound was weird, then you would've had no words to describe this. I started _sinking through the ground_. But there was no quicksand here, so what was this. The ground started mending itself up above me. Leaving me here, buried an inch below the ground. A thud of the massive foot hitting the space where I should've been, and should not have been able to escape from. It sent massive shudders through the earth like a mini earthquake.

And then I blacked out.

When I woke up, I was above the ground. In a place completely unfamiliar, with a bunch of teenagers standing over me. This was not my home. _Oh no_ , The terrible thought sent a wave of sadness and guilt through me, _Kat!_

 **Please, please, please REVIEW and tell me what you thought. Also, tell me if I made any mistakes, because I want to know so that I can make the next chapter bigger. Please tell me if you want me to keep the chapters this length or make them shorter.**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two – I knew the monsters were real!

 **Kat**

Elizabeth is gone. She just sank through the floor. Under other circumstances, I would have thought that that was awesome. But all I thought was, _Oh, great! Now, I'm alone with that thing._ But I knew that I could be bitter about it all I want, that wasn't going to help me get away from this _thing._ The said 'thing' was still staring at ground in which Elizabeth had just sunk through. _Think, Kat! Think!_ I racked my brains for any sort of escape route. The monster was blocking the entrance to this nature dome. I'd have to go around it to escape, and that would have about a 2% chance of success, I'm just saying.

The best thing now would be to stay hidden in the shadows until I come up with a better idea. So I sank back into the shadows and bushes, trying my best not to make a noise. I was leaning so far back that I ought to have fallen. But I stop myself by swing my arms wildly around, which was a bad idea since it caught that monster's attention. I seriously started to panic. The monster had turned around and it was starting to make its way towards me, slow heavy footsteps. Like it wanted to take its time, it was waiting for something. I held my breath and edged to my right.

It followed me to my right. I edged to my left. It went left. I edged to my left again. So did it. I stepped back. It stepped forward. I took a deep breath, I had an idea. I raised my right arm. It raised its left arm. I swear I smiled so wide in that moment. I hopped on my left leg, it slowly lifted its right, then it jumped. A vibration shuddered through the ground when it landed. This was it, the deciding point.

I took a long, deep breath in and took two strides forward. So did it. We were a metre away now. I stood perfectly still, the monster mirrored me. _It's not going to hurt me._ I reassured myself.

"Hello?" I waved my hand in front of its face. It stood still. Fear inherited my body, what if my theory was wrong? But then, the monster made a friendly gurgling sound. I laughed out of relief. My laughing only got bigger and bigger. The monster joined in with the laughing, except that its laughing sounded more like a mixture of barking and gurgling.

"Why, you're not mean and dangerous at all!" I managed to exclaim through my laughing. "And I think that you should be my friend! You see, I used to have a friend just like you, but he was a bit smaller."

The monster looked curious about that.

"What is your name new friend? I don't want to call you 'monster'" I asked, my face hot with laughter. It made a large, formal gurgling sound.

"How about I call you Gurgle?" It nodded. But then Gurgle roared at something, a loud and furious roar. I was so confused, what was he mad at? But then someone raced over to me and grabbed my arm.

"Are you alright? Did the minotaur hurt you?" The person asked, it was a boy's voice.

"Of course not!" I retorted, confused as to why this boy thought that Gurgle would hurt me. Gurgle roared when he saw the boy standing next to me. Gurgle started to charge at the boy, but he was far too quick.

In a second, my new monster friend was dead. I started crying, but I couldn't cry for long until that strange, murderer of a boy grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the dome. How mean that boy was to kill Gurgle. Gurgle did nothing wrong. Once we were out of the dome, he turned to me.

"It's okay, I killed that beast, he won't hurt you anymore. Come, on, why are you crying?" He spoke in a gentle, soothing voice. Which made me burst with rage.

"Why am I crying? Why AM I CRYING?! I'll tell you why I'm crying!" I shouted at him, blinking through my tears of rage. "You just killed a kind, _innocent_ monster who was _my friend_!"

I turned on my heel and walked straight off. He followed after me a confused and worried look on his face.

"Well I-I -" He stumbled on his words, then let out a heaving sigh. "Look, I didn't know that it was your friend. I've been trained to kill any monster near any demi-god. And in this situation, It was a monster and you are a demi-god, so I had to kill it. I'm sorry."

Okay, this situation just got a lot weirder.

"I- Wha- Demi-god?" It was now my turn to stumble on words.


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey, Guys. I'm really sorry for how short this chapter was, but I was unsure about how to end it and the best ending meant cutting it a bit short. The OC forms are still up, so don't be afraid to fill one out and put it in the review section, thanks.**

Chapter Three – Camp Demigod

"What? Where? How?" I spluttered, sitting up and looking at the weird teenagers in what I hope was a confused look. "Where's Kat?" I whisper this. The teenagers looked at each other and didn't respond. " _I said,_ " I stood up, suddenly angry, "Where is Kat?!"

The teenagers looked frightened by my burst of rage, I heard them mutter things to each other; "We shouldn't anger her, who knows what she can do!" "How'd she get through the border?" "Did you see that? She just popped out of the ground!" "What if she's one of Gaia's monsters?"

"Ahh, so they talk!" I exclaimed in annoyance, "Not to me, obviously, but to each other. It's _totally_ like I did not just sink into the ground then wake up to find myself here!" I say this very sarcastically. "And it's _totally_ not like I just asked a question about my sister and _none_ of you answered me!" I was on a roll now. "Oh, and _I do not_ know where the hell I am, and why I just sank through the ground!"

The teenagers all looked quite scared now. They backed away from me slowly, as if I were some animal that they didn't want to fight with. Alright, being angry wasn't going to work, then I would try to be soft.

"Look," I said, using a softer tone, "Could you just tell me who you are and where I am?"

They all looked at a girl with red hair and blue eyes, like she was some sort of leader. Said girl stepped forward to talk but was interrupted by a loud booming voice.

"You, my dear, are at Camp Half-Blood" The teenagers parted so that the owner of the mysterious voice could come through, and what an owner indeed. It was a centaur! A male one too. I had thought that those were just myths and stuff, but then again, my day hadn't gone exactly normal. "And these are the campers!"

The centaur gestured to the campers, who stood up straighter when he looked at them. _He_ was there leader, I noticed.

"And, ah, where is Camp Half-Blood?" I was resenting asking the question, fearing the teenagers would think that I was silly. _Geeze, Lis. You've been here for five minutes and already you're worrying about what they think of you,_ I thought to myself. But the teenagers looked at me as if this was a perfectly reasonable question. "Like, what country?"

The centaur's face turned to a look of sympathy. "We are on Long Island, California, America." I gawked. America?

"Y-you me-mean, not England?!" I almost shouted and cried at the same time. I heard murmurs among the crowd that had formed; "Well, that would explain the accent." "How'd she get all the way from England to here?" "She sank through the ground and ended up here, half-way across the world?" I was wondering about the last to questions myself.

"I know this must seem very confusing for you," the centaur assured me, kneeling down on one of his horse legs to help me up. "Aya, would you please make a rainbow for me?" The girl with red hair and blue eyes, the one who I thought was the leader, nodded and concentrated really hard. Then, suddenly, a huge spray of water magically fell over us creating a perfect rainbow.

"Get this over with quickly, please Chiron, I can't hold it for long." I realised two things in that moment. One, that this girl, Aya I think her name was, was _controlling_ the water. And two, the centaur's name was Chiron.

Chiron took a gold coin-looking-thingy and tossed it into the rainbow.

"O, Iris, goddess of the rainbow, please show me the English news for yesterday." It half-amazed me and half-freaked me out that there was a centaur standing in front of me and talking to the rainbow. But what amazed and freaked me out even more was when the rainbow slowly turned into a news show that I knew so well, The English News.

"John Welsh's daughter Elizabeth Allison Welsh and step-daughter Katja Jade Welsh have gone missing. John Welsh and Jacinta Welsh are baffled and claim that they didn't notice any strange behaviour for either the girls in the days leading up to their mysterious vanishing. The girls were last seen at school, where Elizabeth was just expelled. If anyone happens to see either of these girls please contact this number." My dad's phone number appears at the bottom of the screen along with a picture of me and a picture of Kat.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four – Nice to meet you, monster murderer.

 **Kat**

The boy that killed Gurgle wanted to take me out of the country. Oh, but not just out of the country, he wanted to take me to America. America! That's all the way across the world, for goodness sake! What's even more ludicrous, my parents actually agreed with him! I mean, mother and step-father wouldn't even let me go on a field trip!

Well, anyway. I couldn't believe that my normal, ordinary school day ended up with me sitting in a plane travelling to America! And, what's more, I'm going there with a boy I barely know! _Enough of that,_ I scold myself, _think of something else_. I let my thoughts wonder and I soon confronted myself with one of the most important matters yet. Elizabeth. Where had she gone? How did the earth just swallow her like that? Where is she now? Is she still in the ground? I gasped as a horrible thought struck me. What if she suffocated and is now dead? So much for 'think of something else'.

"Hey? Look, I'm sorry about you're friend, okay? But I need to talk to you and I need you to talk to me." He looked over at me with concerning eyes, I nodded slowly, knowing this was the only was to get things done. To talk, oh lord, I'm was starting to sound sane! And that was a bad thing.

"Well, do you know anything about mythology?" He asked slowly.

"What do you think I am, daft? Of course, I know mythology. But you'll have to be a little more specific what type of mythology? I am studied in about 10 types, which include Greek, Roman, Chinese, Korean and many more." I spoke swiftly, out of habit. The boy looked at me in surprise. His mouth was open wide, and astonishment showed on every one of his features. I smirked at him, but he shook it off.

"So, you know Greek mythology, good." The boy let out a brief sigh when I turned away, but I could still see it. "That makes my job a whole lot easier. Well anyway, everything and anything in Greek mythology is real, the gods and everything."

He looked at me for a reaction, and a reaction is what he got. I grinned.

"Well that's just dandy isn't it?" The boy looked surprised, as if I was a new mystery that he was determined to figure out. "I told those darn bullies that I was correct, but _noooo_ , Katja is never right! When she tells you that the gods and demigods are real, its not true! When she tells you that the monster was her friend, then _ohh_ , she's just pulling on your leg!" I aimed the last sentence at the boy, and judging by the stung and guilty look he was sporting, it had hit just where I wanted it to.

"Anyway, why are you telling me this?" I looked up at him with wide, innocent eyes. He shook his head at me, clearly trying to forget about what had just happened.

"Well, what I'm trying to say is that you are a demigod." He sucked in breath, his eyes seemed to be keen on studying the carpet of the plane. I craned my neck to try and see the patch of carpet he was looking at, what was so interesting? Wait, a demigod. That's what he told me earlier today, when we first met, just after he murdered Gurgle. _I've been trained to kill any monster near any demigod… it was a monster and you are a demigod._ I had picked up on it but quickly forgot about it when he told me that we were going to go to America.

"Oh, that's it? The way you were acting I thought it was important!" I continued when I saw the glare he gave me, obviously he has been practising this speech and didn't wan't it ruined. "Ahem, I mean, um, continue?" The boy rolls his eyes.

"You're a demigod, that means that your dad is a god. And you are half god, meaning that you've got, like powers or somewhat, but with great power comes great responsibility, and that responsibility are mortals, humans. Your power will attract the _dangerous_ attention of monsters." He paused, looking at me wearily. "The monsters want to kill us for some reason or another, so we must protect ourselves and our friends, but we can't do this unprepared. Chiron, yes, _the_ Chiron, set up a camp where demigods can train and learn to go on missions to find, protect, save or deliver.  
This camp is called Camp Half-Blood, and that is where we are going now.  
I am a demigod too, my mother none other than Athena. I was sent here because there was a satyr at your school and she sensed your power and Chiron decided to send me to collect you. You have a lot to learn if you are going to make it through the next couple of years. According to the law, you should be claimed by your godly parent by your thirteenth birthday."

"Oh, sorry. I wasn't listening, can you please repeat that?" I smiled innocently up at him, not sure if my intention was to make him laugh or cry.

He took a deep breath, and let it out slowly, before opening his mouth to start again. I stopped him with a laugh, he looked at me like I was the only one getting the joke. _I guess I was_ , I thought. I grinned, I liked him a lot more after that informative speech. I held my hand out to him when I realised that we weren't properly introduced.

"I'm Katja Jade Welsh, what's your name?" I looked at him expectantly, I stared at him until he reluctantly put his hand in mine.

"I'm Reece. No nicknames, just Reece." I shook Reece's hand.

"Nice to meet you, monster murderer."


	6. Chapter 5

**Attention, attention! My Best friend – and the co-author to this story! – is leaving to go to Germany today, and since she will be gone for almost all the holidays, and I won't see her till next year, This chapter is in honour of her!**

Chapter Five – Meet my two best friends, 'Terrifying Monster' and 'Is Kat alright?'.

 _Liz_

I was now sitting on a leathery couch in the big house. It was very worn down and was a green-yellow colour that reminded me of vomit. It creaked under my wait when I sat down on it and made a weird groaning sound whenever I shifted my weight.

I tried not to move since the weird groaning sound reminded me of that, that _thing_ that almost killed me… I shook my head, _I must not think about that,_ I told myself for the fifth time that day. But no matter how much I told myself that, for some reason, it kept coming back to me. But not just that, this 'Terrifying Monster' thought had a best friend, his name is 'Is Kat alright?' they liked visiting me. By now, me and those thoughts were pretty much best buddies, except for the fact that I despised them.

Anyway, needless to say, I was very worried about my step-sister, and sipping on this grape juice wasn't going to help. Nether is the annoying boy that was sitting next to me. He just babbled on and on, about how he was new at came too. He was apparently soooo excited that he wasn't the newest one here, since he had arrived two days before me. He had this whole speech, it seemed, planned out. His name was Harry, he was claimed earlier today as the son of Demeter, which he wasn't happy about since it wasn't 'cool' enough. He wanted to be the son of one of the big three, like the famous Percy Jackson, but 'sometimes you don't get what you want, and you just have to live with what you get, and either way, you're still the son or the daughter of a God!' I wasn't sure if he was reassuring me or himself.

And still the marvellous speech continued, until it reached the point where I was about ready to sew his mouth shut, but fortunately for Harry, Chiron came into the room to stop my evil plans. I sighed, before turning to the tall centaur, annoyed that I would have to put up with Harry later.

"Elizabeth," Chiron started, I cringed when he said my proper name, which made him pause. "Liz. I presume that Harry here has filled you in on all the facts about demigods and Greek mythology?"

Chiron studied me with curious but caring eyes. I nodded, though Harry had only talked about himself, I filled the gaps just fine. All that thinking, and not to mention the monster, had made me tired.

"If you don't mind, sir, I'd like to rest now." I stood up, looking at the centaur for permission. He nodded.

"Harry will show you to Cabin Eleven, which is where you will be staying until you are claimed." Chiron stated while glaring at Harry when Harry groaned. Clearly, Chiron didn't like Harry either. I smiled smugly, this was going to be fun.

 _That night, I dreamed of my step-sister, Kat. She was with some boy, safe._ Well, that was a relief _. Her and the boy were in a cab, I think, I couldn't really see because I was looking at them as the driver would if he/she turned around. They had the darkly tinted windows up, making Kat's pale skin look even paler._

 _When the boy suggested something, her (weirdly) black eyes turned serious. I couldn't hear what they were saying, it was like I had my hand firmly over my ears. Their muffled voices got even softer as they started discussing the topic that had gotten Kat so serious._

 _I noticed that Kat's always messy (she barely ever brushed it) cream brown hair was tied in a small pony tail. The boy she was talking to had very short blond hair, a round, kind of chubby, face, and wide blue eyes with glasses._

 _I was trying to hear what they were saying, when the driver suddenly hit the brakes with I screech that I_ could _hear. I tried to turn around to see what the commotion was, but I couldn't. All I could see was Kat and that boy. Kat yelled, which was her equivalent to a scream the boy grabbed Kat's wrist, forcing her to look at him. He told her something and she nodded. The boy slowly got out of the car, where I could hear muffled screams of fear and agony._

 _Once the boy was out of the car, Kat turned and looked right at me._ Fury, _she mouthed,_ Help.

I woke up in a rush – Kat was in trouble.


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey, guys. Sorry this has been late, I just haven't been finding any inspiration, and I've also on a holiday. I hope you can forgive me? Thanks, MidgleyMacbeth.**

Chapter Six – Next level weird.

All was going well. Reece explained that Camp Half-Blood is on Long Island, which I honestly hadn't heard of until that day. We talked Camp Half-Blood, Greek Mythology, he gave me a quiz so he could try and figure out who my father was ahead of time. Then the conversation turned personal, and even though he answered my questions, I could tell he wasn't speaking the whole truth. I decide to leave it.

I was rather enjoying myself actually. But all good things have to come to an end. Reece was just finishing telling the story of how he found out about CHB and when he was claimed, when this one did.

"I overheard Chiron quizzing the Athena cabin, and there was this one question that no one could answer! Chiron wanted to know that if he were taken hostage, and there were at least twenty guards, ten of them monsters, and Chiron was all tied up. What would you do?" Honestly, I zoned out at that stage. His words were blending together, informing me that there was a possibility that I was getting tired.

My mind wondered, what would this Camp be like? Would I have brothers and sisters, real ones? If so, what were they like? Would they like me? Dread filled me like water being poured into my body, filling my feet and all the way to my head. Would I be bullied again? Reece obviously didn't notice the look of pure dread that was displaying itself on my face. I snapped out of it just in time to hear the end of the story.

"… And after I said that, the whole Athena cabin looked at me like _ohhhhhhh!_ And Chiron said that that was the answer, then the owl just popped up above my head, just like that! Cool uh?"

"What? Oh, yes… cool." I replied hastily, which earned me a look of curiosity and concern. Just so he would stop looking at me, I leaned forward and tapped the driver on the shoulder.

"How long until we are there, sir?" I asked. The taxi driver was taking us to the airport, where we were going to fly to New York. We had been in the car for half an hour and I was already running out of things to say.

"About an hour, miss. The traffic is unusually slow today." The driver frowned, clearly confused by something.

"Do you know why?" I asked politely.

"Well, it might have something to do with that tall scrawny lady with fake bat wings standing in the middle of the road, miss" I looked at his face to see if he was being sarcastic, and then hurriedly looked out the window when I realised he wasn't.

What I saw then was beautiful… I mean in an utterly terrifying way. It looked somewhat human, except for the clawed feet, and the two sets of wings sprouting from the bald women's back. I gasped. As if it heard me, the beautiful-terrifying thing whipped its head around at me, it had glowing red eyes. It looked at me, and grinned, like it found what it was looking for.

"It's a Fury." Reece told me while grabbing my wrist, making me face him. "Just do what I say, okay? I think it's after you." I nodded. He turned to the driver. " _Stop. Now!"_ The driver must have heard the urgency in Reece's voice, since the tyres screeched so loudly, my ears were ringing when it ended. _I don't think this monster's friendly._ As if reading my mind, Reece told me the plan.

"Unless you can make friends with _this_ monster, stay in the car, I'll go out and… distract it. While I'm doing that, I want you to make a run for it. You know those coins I gave you earlier?" I nodded. "Make a rainbow, throw a coin in, and say 'O, Iris, Goddess of the rainbow, show me Chiron at Camp Half-Blood.' And then explain what's happening. Hopefully we will get some help. Only come back if the situation gets worse."

I nodded again. Reece slowly got out of the car. Just then I felt as if someone else was watching me, someone who's not actually _here._ I turned around to face the front of the taxi. I turned to see my step-sister Elizabeth looking at me through wide eyes, glasses slightly askew. She was all misty, so I knew she wasn't really there.

"Fury," I tell her, not sure if she can hear me. "help."

Elizabeth sort of faded out a few moments after that. I looked out the window, and judging by the way Reece was losing a battle with the fury, the distraction wasn't going so well. I urged to go out and help him, but the sane side (if there is one) of me told me that I was unexperienced and I should do what Reece told me to. So I did.

I silently opened the door and slid out of the taxi. I slowly crawled away, constantly looking back to see if Reece was alright. He kept dancing out of the way when the rapidly growing Fury lunged at him. I knew it wouldn't last long. And it didn't. I was about twenty metres away from where the now empty taxi was when I turned around to see Reece snatched up in the massive claw of the Fury.

I gasped, it happened so fast that I almost didn't notice it. The fury threw Reece down with so much force that I heard a crack. I raced to where Reece was lying motionless on the ground. I raced towards the Fury, instead of away, like I was told to. Stupid.

"Oh, no… please don't be dead." I checked to see if he was breathing, he was, but it was very faint. I didn't have much time. The Fury moved its arm over its head as if it were about to swat us away like flies, which it was. I needed to get away from there, _To Camp Half-Blood._ I felt a tugging sensation in my gut and just like that, We were pulled into the darkness…


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven – Unconscious on a table.

"Look. I know what I saw! Kat _is_ in trouble!" I slammed my hand down on the table. Around the table was Chiron and all the head councillors of the cabins. They all looked at me with bewildered and amused faces, though Chiron seemed calm enough.

"Liz, calm down." Chiron said, "Demigod dreams normally deceive us, making us believe one thing when, really, the truth is entirely different."

"I. Don't. Care." I said through gritted teeth. "I saw her! We can't just _stand by_!"

"We don't have enough information to just throw ourselves into an unknown situation." Marcus Bane, filling in for Reece Cameron in the Athena cabin, reasoned. I was about to yell at him when a cool hand touched my shoulder.

"Calm down, Liz." Aya Igneous, from the Poseidon cabin, told me gently. "I'm sure Kat is fine."

With th at I calmed down. Slightly. Ever so slightly. Aya had been the one to call this meeting after I woke up from my 'dream' about Kat. She was the only one who seemed to understand, even if she did side with the others.

"She'll be fine as long as she's with Reece." Cleo Ranford, from the Ares cabin, huffed.

"Yeah, Reece is an excellent fighter! And not a bad strategist, either." Marcus said thoughtfully, causing Cleo to huff again. Everyone tensed, ready for a fight.

"Anyway, Liz. Don't worry. Kat will be fine." Raina Sevi said airily, breaking the ice. Raina was co-captains of the Dementer cabin with Justin McAce. Both had dirt brown hair, though Raina had grass green eyes and Justin's had more of a dark tone.

"Still," Mufaro Talnakhite, Hypnos cabin, countered sleepily. "Demigod dreams do hold truth, a lot of it. This stuff could be happening."

"We don't have enough evidence to prove that!" Marcus insisted, his grey eyes shining through his glasses. The dude was really starting to get on my nerves. I smiled sweetly.

"Oh, how's Harry doing?" I exclaimed in a sing-song voice, to no one in particular.

Everyone around the table except Aya and I paled dramatically. Yesterday, when walking me to the Hermes cabin, Harry had gotten on my nerves so much that I ended punching him in the nose. Breaking said nose. I hoped reminding them of him would help them back off.

" _Anyway,_ I'm going to Kat whether you guys like it or not. So, if I were you, I'd hop right on the 'Like it' train." I stated stubbornly. It looked like I persuaded them.

"L-Liz has a point." Sebastian Copper, Aphrodite, stuttered. His face was as white as a sheet.

"But…" Marcus Bane argued meekly. Even the smart kid was at lost for words, funny, I never knew I had this effect on people. I needed to use that to my advantage.

"The chances of this succeeding are very slim." Kaylee Williams, daughter of Tyche, said thoughtfully, oblivious to the threat hanging in the air. I sighed. I felt like just sitting down and giving up. But I couldn't. Kat was my _sister._ Step or no, we were family. And, as Stitch once said, family means no one gets left behind. Kat _was_ left behind, and it was my job to find her.

"I don't care about the stinking chances!" I exclaimed, "Now, who's with me?"

I looked around the table, my eyes narrowed, as hands started to raise. Charlie Downer, captain of the Nike cabin, was the first to put his hand up. Then, Katelyn Bell from the Hebe cabin. Raina and Justin had a small conversation before raised their hands in sync. Mufaro was snoring in the corner, but I was certain that she would've supported me. Sebastian looked from me to Marcus, unsure of who to support. Aya also looked unsure, her sense of duty surely confusing her. I gave her a pleading look.

Around the room more hands shot up. Rumesha Sallson from Apollo. Michael Johnson from Hecate. Jimmy Stevenson from Dionysus. Alexandro Delmar from the Hades cabin, hesitating for half a second in the shadows. Then Chuck Daisy from Iris. And finally, Aya, her hand slowly raising into the air.

The only captains that were against us were Marcus Bane, Sebastian Copper, Cleo Ranford, Kayden James (Hephaestus), Tom Kelly (Hermes) and Zoe Grayson (Nemesis). Huh, ten to six. I liked my chances. At the back of the room, Chiron sighed.

"I guess we have to rescue Katja now…" Chiron made his way up to me, captains parting to give him passage. "Liz, what did you see in this dream?"

I opened my mouth to reply, but something stopped me. It was this feeling, a deep tugging sensation in my gut. It wasn't good, it was like some sort of balance had been upset.

"Somethings wrong!" I hastily yelled, I was met with confused looks. Why couldn't they feel it? All of a sudden, a raging wind whipped up in the room, only in that one room. Darkness swelled around with the ferocious wind. The others were screaming, yelling at each other and me. But I couldn't move or respond to them. There was something almost… familiar about this strange windy – blackness. _Kat,_ I realised with a jolt, _it was Kat._ How could this crazy swirling blackness remind me of Kat? 

Then, as suddenly as it started, it stopped. You'd think a wind that strong would leave a mess behind, but it didn't. It only left one thing in its wake, or two if you think about it. It was Kat, standing on the table, with a bleeding boy in her arms. Everyone looked at her, mouths hanging open.

"What're-you- looking at?" Kat slurred, her flickering shut. Just before she collapsed, and Aya, moving like water, was the only one quick enough to catch her before she hit the floor.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight – What are we going to do?

I honestly don't understand what all that fuss was about. Seriously, I only collapsed after teleporting myself and a dying boy into a room of fully armed demigods. No need to shower me with 'get well soon' s and 'Are you alright?' s. I especially hated the 'you should take it easy' comment. Come on people, if I thought that I could've taken it easy, I would've. But I couldn't. Ever since I went through that black hole like darkness, I'd just been fused with hyperactive energy. I had been skipping everywhere, singing, laughing and bouncing up and down all day. Some of the kids in this mundane camp thought I was crazy. Funny thing is, they were right.

I was snorting at nothing when I made my way over to the woods, skipping of course. I had told Elizabeth that I would meet her there, but I still cannot comprehend as to why she wanted to meet. She could've just told me to meet her on the roof of the Big House, that would have been much easier. Anyway, when I arrived at the destination we agreed to meet at, I knew we were not alone. Not because I heard the newcomers, or because I saw them. No, I felt them. I felt their presence around me. Who were they?

When I turned the last bend, I expected to a small pond, slightly shimmering as the rays of sun shone down upon its surfaces. There would be reeds bending over the water, and lilies emerging from it. Instead of that glorious sight, I saw a dreadful one. People. Well, five demigods, one centaur and a naiad, who was paddling in the small body of water. The centaur was a huge chap named Chiron, who was the camp director that Reece thought so highly of and Elizabeth did not favour. The demigods appeared to be Elizabeth Welsh, Reece Cameron, Jimmy Stevenson, Alexandro Delmar and Aya Igneous. I said appeared to be because I have always known things to not appear as how they truly are. Take Elizabeth, for example. She is the first and only daughter of the great John Welsh, and yet she would rather take her shoes off and walk among the trees then get all dressed up for balls and dances (I honestly don't know what she's on about, dresses are brilliant).

Anyway, I groaned loudly, my skips halting. I didn't want to be pestered with questions about my teleporting, but I guess I'll cannot avoid it now. Judging by the guilty look on Elizabeth's impish features, she did not want to go through with this. I studied Reece next. His grey eyes were defiant, and he stood tall and proud. What in the universe was going on? Jimmy Stevenson was someone that I had yet to interact with, I only knew of him through Elizabeth when she recounted the council meeting that I had so generously graced with my presence. Mr. Stevenson was quite small, though his features communicated to me that he was of my age, he also had messy dark brown hair. Aya Igneous was an acquaintance of mine who had taken a shine to Elizabeth, she was a fiery sight with orange/red curls and deep blue eyes. She was a daughter of Poseidon, the apparent god of the sea.

Finally, there was Alexandro Delmar. He had a demeanour about him that made my usually extroverted-self shy. He seemed to be basked in shadows, which was very interesting. He smiled when I looked at him, the gesture not going unnoticed. I wondered why they were all here. What would such a diverse batch of demigods want with me? I thought for a second, everyone else remained silent as I did so. I only moved when I came up with a perfectly reasonable idea.

"Elizabeth, is this company here because they have come to inform us why you have no need for glasses?" I asked inquisitively. I was met by a couple of confused glances and a light chuckle from Reece. Elizabeth instinctively brought her pale finger tips up to the bridge of her cute button nose. She seemed surprised that her glasses were missing, this made me smug.

"Huh." Was all she replied with. A couple of metres away from my confused step-sister, the pristine centaur cleared his throat. I dragged the gaze of my black eyes over to the mythological being.

"Katja, I wanted to meet with you and Liz today because it is drastically important that we uncover the identity of your godly parents." Chiron stated. I let out a giddy smile while Elizabeth looked intrigued.

"I was under the impression that this was something we can't rush, that's what Aya told me." Elizabeth inquired, and she was not wrong. Reece had indeed informed me of this when we were in the taxi. I was eager to hear Chiron's response.

"Yes, that is normally the case. But this is not a normal situation. We received a prophesy just last week that stated that the next two demigods to arrive at camp will either save or destroy us… depending on their godly parentage." Chiron said gently. The other demigods looked down at their feet. Elizabeth had a look on her face that told me that she was satisfied by the answer she got. I retreated to my mind to think of the possibilities.

"You two are the only demigods to arrive at camp in the past month." I faintly heard Aya Igneous telling us.

"So, obviously we assume that the prophesy refers to you." Jimmy Stevenson finished.

"Another pointer would be the fact that one of you sunk through the ground and the other used some sort of Shadow-travel to get here. Not normal." Alexandro added quietly. His voice was the one to break me from my trance.

"You two are the ones to save us." Reece concluded. Elizabeth looked proud, but I merely raised an eyebrow.

"Hold on," I said, all heads snapped to me. I focused on my breathing, if I was going to ask this question, I would need to be calm. "What if you're not pleased?"

Silence.

"What if," I continue, "Our parents indicate that we will destroy you?"

More silence. This enraged me, so much for keeping calm. By the look of bewilderment on Elizabeth's face, I'd guess she hadn't thought of what I was saying.

"What are you going to do to us?! What are you going to do when you find out that two innocent girls are going to destroy you?!" I was just about screaming now. "Are you going to kill us? Going to kick us onto the streets? I, for one, am not going to let my sister and I to suffer that!"

If I thought it was silent before, it was as if all the noise-makers on earth had died now.

"If you have nothing else to say," Elizabeth told them softly, tears welling up in her eyes. "Kat and I will be taking our leave. Good day."

And with a swift nod of agreement from my part, I walked to Elizabeth and wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders. We proceeded to walk back to camp.

"What are we going to do?"


	10. Important Notice!

So... not an update, sorry. But, it is a really special day today. Do you guys remember the co-author of this story, Katja's namesake? Well, it's her birthday today! Yipee! I you see this notice, please leave something for her down in the comments, she does read them and really appreciates all you guys have to say. If she is reading this now, I'd like her to know that this story would never be the same with out her. So, Happy Birthday!

\- Midgley Macbeth.


	11. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine – Same time, same place.

 _Liz_

We took shelter in the strawberry fields, hiding from the six shocked people that we had just conversed with. Part of me hoped that they would follow us, comfort us and tell us that we had misunderstood, and that they would never kick us out. But, what Kat said made complete sense. As soon as they found out who our parents were, they could abandon us. Afterall, why would they keep the future-destroyers of their camp?

Kat sat silently next to her arm now wrapped around her legs, hugging them to her chest. She seemed oddly calm, with what was going on and all. But then again, when was Kat anything _but_ odd? Speaking of Kat, ever since she made her grand entrance on the pool table, we had this sort-of unspoken agreement in which we would protect each other. So that is what I was going to do. I needed to find a way to protect her. The safest place for us was here at Camp Half-Blood, but that wouldn't be the case if they knew are parentage. Whether it was good or bad, it's a fair guess that we'd be in danger anyway.

Our only option was to do whatever it took to conceal our parentage from the camp. Even if it wasn't for long, it could give us the time we needed to come up with a more permanent solution. I turned my head to tell Kat this, but she gave me a look that said; ' _I've already figured it out, slow poke.'_

"It'll be easy," Kat told me in a somewhat-reassuring, somewhat-crazy voice. "All we need to do is not 'shadow-teleport' or sink through the ground!"

"Basically, we need to suppress our powers, whatever they are." I pointed out, looking down at my lap.

"Exactly!" Kat chirped. _Maybe she's trying to stay positive for me,_ I thought when I looked over at my step-sister. I saw here pick a blade of grass and giggle at it. _Or maybe not…_

~-~-~-~-~-(this is a time-skip) ~-~-~-~-~-

The group that confronted us about our parents had been avoiding us all day. I guess they didn't know what to say to us. But I knew what I wanted to say to them. I was still furious at the thought that we'd get kicked out if our parents weren't 'satisfactory'. And, as Kat said, that was parent-ist. I wanted to tell them that they should be ashamed for not thinking of all outcomes. I wanted them to know how angry I was. How angry I was at them. How angry I was at the gods and this whole Greek mythology gig… And how angry I was at myself, for believing them, even just for a second.

That was what I wanted to say to them, but it wasn't what I was going to say. I needed them to think I was going to play along, be a happy camper. At least until I'm 'claimed'. That's when all hades will break loose.

I was on my way to the sparring ring when I bumped into Jimmy Stevenson, the Counsellor for the Dionysus cabin. Jimmy had short, slightly ruffled dark brown hair and a mature face. Most of the time, he stood tall and proud, despite is short stature. He wasn't overly short but was quite short for someone who I'm pretty sure was older than me. The top of his head came in line with my eyes, so I only had to look down slightly to see his face. Jimmy was one of the people that voted to save Kat. He was also at the meeting in the forest yesterday. _Well,_ I thought, _It's now or never._ Jimmy, or Jim as everyone called him, started scuttling past me, his eyes on his feet. I swiftly grabbed him by the shoulders, forcing him to tilt his head upwards for his eyes to meet mine. He opened his mouth, probably to make up some excuse for not being able to talk.

"I have something to say." I cut him off, after I was sure he wasn't going anywhere, I released his shoulders. He took a step back and looked a little nervous as I continued, "Me and Kat have come to a decision about the, err, _situation_. Could you please, uh, get everyone that was there yesterday and meet us in the same place, and around the same time?"

Jim's eyes widened, he probably wasn't expecting us to want to speak to them so soon. I saw him bite his lip, like he wanted to say something else, but whatever it was, it was replaced with a small nod. My lips pressed in a firm line, I went to move around the smaller demigod, in the direction of where I thought Kat would be. I took a step towards the strawberry fields, a place Kat has taken quite a liking to in those past few days, but I was prevented from taking anymore when Jimmy grabbed my arm. I turned around and studied him, _Do I want to hear what he has to say?_

"…I'm sorry." I heard him mutter quietly, before quickly walking away. I stood there, shocked. His apology seemed sincere, but it didn't sound like he was apologising for yesterday. No… he was apologising for something else, something that was yet to come. He knew something that I didn't, and it scared me.

I shook my head, I'd deal with that thought later. At that moment, I had to find Kat, tell her what happened, and bring her to the forest.

When I found her, she was walking around, balancing a strawberry on her head. I cleared my throat, causing her to turn swiftly, the strawberry already forgotten. Her expression changed from cheerful to slightly worried, she probably saw the look on my face.

"What's wrong, Elizabeth?" She asked, coming up close to me, looking up and down, as if looking for injuries.

I quickly told her what had happened, and where we had to be in about ten minutes. I watched as the ever-bipolar Katja Jade Anastasia Welsh became deadly serious.

"Well, then," My step-sister said with a grim look, "Let's go."


End file.
